


Again

by ScorpioHeart



Category: DCU
Genre: Batjokes, Batman is a girl, F/M, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:33:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9708317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpioHeart/pseuds/ScorpioHeart
Summary: Again by Flyleaf





	

_ I love the way that your heart breaks _

_ With every injustice and deadly fate _

_ Praying it all will be new _

_ And living like it all depends on you _

 

Screams and explosions filled the air as sirens flooded downtown. Lights lit up the sky, bright enough to make it seem like day. Police officers, Firemen, Medics were gathered around the building being held hostage.

 

_ Here you are down on your knees again _

_ Trying to find air to breathe again _

_ And only surrender will help you now _

_ I love you please see I believe again _

 

She ran and ran and ran from her home to City Hall. Her heart pounded, not from the exercise or the fear of what was to happen. It pounded in time with his, with anticipation. She slipped into the crowd toward the buildings surrounding. She had to get inside. She had to get the him.

 

_ Love that you're never satisfied _

_ With face value wisdom and happy lies _

_ You take what they say and go back and cry _

_ You're so close to me that you nearly died _

 

Where was she? Was this not big enough? Loud enough for her attention? Why couldn’t she just notice him? No matter. She will. She will see me. I’ll paint this city- No, the world. I’ll paint it red if I have to. She will see me. She will.

 

_ Here you are down on your knees again _

_ Trying to find air to breathe again _

_ And only surrender will help you now _

_ I love you please see and believe again _

 

She slipped into the grand room. He stood there in the middle of the room in all his glory, covered from head to toe in makeup and blood. Light gravitated towards him with the same need to touch him she had. It was too late to stop all this, but she could end it, end all of it. Once and for all.

 

_ They don't have to understand you _

_ Be still _

_ Wait and know I understand you _

_ Be still _

_ Be still _

 

There she is: his angel of darkness, his salvation. She stepped from her shadows and into the light. Her entrance opened an exit to the streets. People ran passed his little bat into the arms of the public. No matter. He wasn’t here for them. Oh no no no. Not them. Just her. His smile got bigger.

 

_ Here you are down on your knees again _

_ Trying to find air to breathe again _

_ And only surrender will help you now _

_ The floodgates are breaking and pouring out _

 

Her heart began to beat faster as his smile grew. The people of Gotham fled into the streets around her as his hench men retreated out the back. Her feet led her to the center of the room, the center of her universe. To him. 

 

_ Here you are down on your knees _

_ Trying to find air to breathe _

_ Right where I want you to be again _

_ I love you please see and believe again _

 

They collapsed into each other's arms as the timer counted down the last few seconds. Never again will they be apart. Never again will they have to fight. They had one another. Finally. Forever.

 

_ Here you are down on your knees again _

_ Trying to find air to breathe again _

_ Right where I want you to be again _

_ See and believe! _


End file.
